From Dawn to Dusk
by Sapphire Nymph
Summary: With the war over, the world is at peace. But the Spirit World is in need of assistance, as a threat looms from the darkness. The journey isn't over, not yet.


Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine.

The term 'Young War Heroes' is not mine, it's Boo-82's and I thank her ever so much for letting me use her terms!

AN: A tribute for Sokka and Yue. I felt like giving them the closure I never felt they truly got.

Please read and review.

A little something taken from Jose Rizal's novel, Noli Me Tangere.

Chapter 1

Sokka couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his soft, warm bed. He should have fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow; it had been a long and tiring day for the future Southern Water Tribe Chief. But no matter what he did, he just couldn't seem to fall asleep. He tried drinking warm milk (truthfully, he preferred it cold), he tried reading bedtime stories (he felt utterly ridiculous), he tried singing himself a lullaby (an epic fail), he tried and tried but didn't succeed. Sokka gave up and lay on his bed, staring at the blue and silver swirls painted on the ceiling.

He sighed as he got out of bed and walked over to the window in his room that overlooked the icy tundra of the South Pole. It had always been most beautiful in the pearlescent light of the full moon.

The Southern Water Tribe had worked together with its sister tribe in rebuilding their home to its former glory. The Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom had also extended their assistance, but it was declined as the rebuilding was something for the Water Tribes alone to finish.

The finished Southern Water Tribe palace was not as breathtaking as its Northern counterpart, nor was it as majestic as the Fire Nation Palace. It wasn't as strong and intimidating as the Earth Kingdom fortresses, but it was something to call their own. Something that was theirs, something that confirmed the end of the war. (1)A tribute for all the fallen warriors who never got to see the night turn to day.

Everything had gone uphill with the defeat of the Fire Lord Ozai. The world was safe from evil dictators, and loony but powerful princesses, everything and everyone was recovering.

Everything is working out for the best, he thought.

But, there was this foreboding feeling in the back of his mind that he couldn't quite shake off. Like an itch you couldn't reach.

Sokka prided himself in being an excellent tactician and swordsman with quite a bit of foresight but outside of battle, that foresight seemed to fly away with the wind.

He thought with gut instinct, not with common sense, it was just how he was. He gave a light chuckle at the thought, remembering how his sister berating him day after day demanding that he stop being so rash.

He missed her.

Sokka continued to stare at the winter wonderland outside, his thoughts a million miles away.

Would it be a goood idea to call together all of the Young War Heroes? His instincts demanded him to do so as soon as possible. If his gut was saying the wrong thing, then he'd make up some ridiculous excuse. No one would mind, a reunion was long overdue anyways.

"Sokka..." A brush of wind.

"Who's there?" He called out, hand automatically reaching for the sword usually strapped on his person. But tonight was not one of those 'usual days', Sokka glanced at the corner of the room where his sword lay harmless.

He glanced around the room, preparing himself for a surprise attack.

"It's only me, Sokka..." So it wasn't only in his imagination. Someone was here, but whom?

The voice was soft, melodious, and lonely.

A single luminous moonbeam descended from the heavens and landed in the center of his room. He stared at it warily, unsure.

Could it be?

A figure encased in light stepped out moonbeam, offering him a gentle smile.

"Yue?" He walked to where she stood, taking one step at a time, watching her with wide eyes full of disbelief.

Was it a dream? If it was, then... he wanted something to last a lifetime. _A memory._

She continued to smile serenely at him, standing still as he drew closer. She was dresses in ethereal white, glittering like the stars above.

Sokka reached for her, his large hand cupped her face, as if trying to make certain that she was really there before him. She closed her eyes, relishing in the warmth and solidity of his hand.

They stood there, only a few inches separating them. It was as if they had been taken back in time.

An impromptu kiss under the light of the moon, on the bridge of ice.

First loves never truly die, it's as they say. Yue was his first love and he'd never forget her but as some loves are, it was never meant to be. But Suki was the one who had his heart now, she would be his last love and he'd never try to betray Suki's love and trust in him.

At that thought, Sokka retracted his had from her face, taking a step backwards. He knew that he shouldn't let it go on any longer than it already had.

"Why are you here?" He asked her, not intending to sound harsh. But there was no there way to put it, his blue eyes bored into her own.

The Moon Spirit didn't speak, only watched him with her azure eyes.

_If only circumstances were different, maybe in another lifetime... _

She had treasured the short time he had together; he would always hold a special place in her heart. The human Yue couldn't help but take comfort in the fact that she was loved.

She started to speak.

"The spirit world is in trouble as we speak, Sokka. The spirits need the help of the Young War Heroes." The calm voice was tinged with an underlying sadness.

She took the fist he had subconsciously clenched at his side, gently prying it open. In his open palm, she placed a small scroll the color of the eve. Black as the darkest night.

"Meditate on it Sokka", she told him with another smile.

"Why me?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Closure and because she's your sister and no one else's." Yue's lips met his in a last brief kiss, taking him by surprise. Sokka's eyes closed and before he knew it, she disappeared.

It was a kiss goodbye.


End file.
